


Paint My World

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colours, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stanford, Tumblr., Wincest - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaves his family, choosing studying at Stanford over hunter's life but the decision results with something more than just a simple loneliness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://dragonmae.tumblr.com/post/90369173238/brookeeverdeen-officialpizzas-red-orca)

As soon as the door closed behind him Sam knew that his life had changed forever. Yes, this was his dream, this was what he really wanted for himself but something felt wrong. It was not the same feeling of wrong he had when hunting some supernatural creatures though, it was that kind of wrong which one could never actually put a finger on.  
The world itself felt strange.  
He shook his head trying to get rid of the unwanted thoughts as he was finally free. No more dad's crap, no more bossy Dean... Sam adjusted his backpack and went on to face the odd world of normality.

***

Stanford was a welcoming place, really, but for some reason the young Winchester couldn't actually adjust himself totally. Sleeping with a gun under his pillow could cause him serious problems but it was not the possible danger of being caught that kept bothering Sam. He noticed that something definitely was different.  
At first he thought it was all because of the loneliness, so he spent few days getting to know his new acquaintances better, going out and talking for a change about things other than monsters but it didn't make him feel any less bothered. He couldn't quite place the problem which became more than just plainly frustrating as the time was passing by.

Trying to list things that changed to help himself fight the nervousness, Sam eventually came to the conclusion that he hadn't been driving a car for a while and having literally no clue what else to do, he decided to give his far-cry from logic idea a shot.

Hopefully one of his new friends had a car and, what was even more important, no questions, so paying with a bag of well faked compliments for an old rusty beetle, Sam ended up driving the very definition of corrosion.

Oh, how good it felt to be in control even just of a car on the edge of autodestruction! Sam inhaled deeply the scent of worn out upholstery and started the engine. It roared in a surprisingly friendly way which made Winchester smile joyfully. Hell, this felt better than good.  
The young man slowly drove onto the main road and pushed the gas pedal carefully, fascinated by the unexpected thrill he felt. He approached the crossing and looked up at the traffic lights and...

He looked again, not understanding what he saw or rather what he didn't see.  
The lights had no colour.  
He went fully colour-blind.

***

Doctor looked at him, trying to cover his confusion with a friendly smile.  
"There's nothing wrong with your eyes." he said to Sam. "In fact, they are the healthiest eyes I have seen in a while."  
Sam couldn't keep his shock and fear to himself "But doctor, I can't see any colours. I have been seeing them for my whole life and now they're just gone..."  
"When exactly?" asked the doctor with a strange unease in his voice. "When were they gone?"  
"I-I think... They started fading when I left home for the university." that was when the strange feeling started.  
"I strongly suggest" said the doctor looking suspiciously intesively at the papers laying on his desk. "meeting up with the family you left."

***

Sam couldn't just call them and explain everything. It sounded so stupid when said out loud. Besides, he didn't really feel like letting them see him in this somehow miserable state. He thought of Dean summing it up with the biggest possible amount of "dudes" he could put into one sentence. No, he had to deal with it himself, learn to live in a grey world. A world with grey beer, grey clothes, grey smiles and grey joy.  
Greyt.  
All those unhappy thoughts were running through his head over and over again when someone knocked on the door.  
Surprised Sam stood up, adjusted his shirt and opened them to find Dean standing right in front of him. The older Winchester was staring at his shoes for a while before he decided to raise his head.  
"Sa..." he started the sentence that was never meant to be finished as right in that moment their eyes met and the whole world exploded with colour.

***

Dean had a very rough time since Sam left. Not only was he given more work but something deep inside him stopped working right. He actually saw his whole world going grey but he didn't even bother to check his eyes. He just knew this was not about the body.

It was his soul that was sick.

At first he thought he was doing good, dealing with it but he was wrong. He was not dealing with it at all. He almost got himself killed, losing concentration during the job, and after that he couldn't look John in the eye, so on the following night he had just left his father without a single word.

For few days he was wandering around and he found himself thinking more and more obsessively about Sam, his sweet smile, crazy hair and eyes of undefined colour he would finally be able to describe as grey.

Grey just as the rest of his world.

A week had passed and Dean felt he couldn't take it any longer. He rode straight to Stanford.

***

Both Winchesters stared at each other mesmerized by what had just happened. The colours hit them like a lightning, leaving them speechless and shivering.  
Sam first felt something breaking inside of him, the dam holding his emotions on a leash was no more. Driven by the instinct he reached out and gently touched Dean's cheek. Sliding his fingers slowly over his brother's skin, fascinated by the softness of his scruff, he smiled for the first time in the last few days and then looked again right into those so familiar candy-green eyes.  
Still shocked, Dean opened his mouth a little with enchantment, looking up at him, as if he saw Sam for real for the first time.  
Seeing this sweetly lost expression on the most beloved of all faces, Sam couldn't help himself any longer and after all those years they had spent together and days they had missed each other, he finally kissed his brother for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
